Aprendí a decir adios
by DenniseM
Summary: Después de la muerte de Beth, el grupo se fue desmoronando poco a poco... es difícil decir adiós, y mas a una persona que amas... Daryl, Maggie... aun sumidos en su dolor son incapaces de ver hacia adelante


**_Los personajes de The walking dead no son de mi propiedad, sino de Robert Kirkman_**

**_La historia es de mi autoria_**

**_Disfrútenlo_**

* * *

_**Aprendí a decir adiós**_

_"El sol sale por el este y se oculta por el oeste... el día sigue siendo el día y la noche sigue siendo la noche... el agua corre, los pájaros cantan y las plantas crecen... todo parece normal... todo parece estar bien... excepto que nada es normal... y nada... absolutamente nada esta bien... "_

Sus pasos no podrían ser mas lentos, porque sino tendrían que arrastrarse. Rick seguía caminando con la vista clavada hacia el horizonte... todos lo seguían... no sabían hacia donde se dirigían, pero seguir... seguir adelante los mantenía ocupados, los mantenía cuerdos. Nadie había dicho palabra alguna desde que salieron de Atlanta... era simplemente doloroso. Se limitaban a caminar en la mañana, sin destino aparente; encontrar algo de comida y un lugar donde dormir... aunque casi no lo hacían.

Los últimos meses habían sido una tortura, y con mas de una perdida, la cordura se estaba perdiendo... Sasha aun lloraba por la muerte de Bob, y su hermano tyreese lo único que podía hacer es brindarle su hombro. Maggie por otro lado se había enclaustrado, no comía casi nada, no hablaba y apenas dormía; seguía caminando, seguía adelante solo porque Glenn cargaba con ella; protegiéndola, cuidándola; dándole su apoyo. Daryl, era una roca... ya no sentía emoción por nada, después de haber pasado días llorando la muerte de Beth, ya no sentía nada... nada de nada...

La tarde fue cayendo dando paso al crepúsculo. A lo lejos se divisaba un viejo almacén... parecía abandonado mucho antes de que el apocalipsis llegara. Decidieron que ese seria su palacio por esa noche, comerían y dormirían un poco antes de seguir... seguir hacia donde sea... Rick, Daryl y Abraham inspeccionaron los alrededores para no encontrar ninguna sorpresa, cuando vieron que era seguro llamaron al resto. El lugar por dentro era mucho mejor de lo que esperaban, casi sin polvo y con algunos muebles viejos, las ventanas estaban todas tapadas, lo que hacia imposible ver dentro si no fuera por unos candelabros que estaban dentro. Parecían estar hay para ellos... entraron y se acomodaron, de poco a poco sus músculos se iban relajando de la larga caminata de ese día... y a medida que pasaba la noche todo lo que deseaban olvidar, regresaba a ellos de una manera casi aterradora... Michonne no soporto estar sentada junto a todos... simplemente la asfixiaba... se levanto y comenzó a inspeccionar el almacén, se dio cuenta de que había algunos libros apilados en una esquina, al acercarse encontró no solo libros, habían juegos de mesa, un pequeño fogón, algunas mantas y mucha pintura... Carl apareció junto a ella unos minutos después, observo las cosas que tenia delante y la curiosidad lo consumió... todo era obvio, era un refugio para los viajeros, había muchas cosas como para pasar la noche... lo único que no cuadraba ahí era la pintura.

Tomaron lo que necesitaban y lo llevaron con el resto del grupo... un par de libros fueron tomados por Rosita y Eugene... mientras que Glenn tomo una manta para poder cubrirse a el y a su esposa. Carol rompió un viejo libro y lo coloco en el fogón para poder prenderlo y calentar el lugar. La pesadez que existía un par de horas antes parecía haberse esfumado... casi todo parecía como antes... como cuando estaban en los bloques de la cárcel... y creían tener un futuro.

Daryl se alejo del grupo y se recostó en el piso... miro el techo cubierto de pintura negra y poco a poco entre sus pensamientos comenzó a caer dormido... _"Quiero que dejes de actuar como si todo te importara una mierda... como si nada de lo que sucede importara"_... ante el camino en que iban sus sueños, Daryl se levanto algo agitado... aun en sus sueños ella seguía regañándolo... Parecía haber dormido mas de lo que recordaba, ya que al levantarse pudo observar a todos durmiendo... se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por el lugar... llego hasta la entrada donde encontró a una sombría Maggie...

Antes de que pudieran pasar alguna palabra Abraham apareció detrás de ellos junto a Rosita para montar guardia... el cazador no protesto, ellos eran pareja y querían estar un momento a solas... Maggie entro de nuevo al almacén pero en ves de ir a recostarse con su esposo, comenzó a vagar por el lugar observando a todos dormir, siguió caminando hasta topar con unas pequeñas linternas... las iba a tomar para poder utilizarlas en una futura ocasión... pero algo la detuvo... Daryl observo a Maggie quedar un momento en shock cuando vio unas pequeñas linternas... se acerco y puedo ver que la tenia así... _"No te lleves las linternas, son de mayor utilidad aquí que fuera, utilízalas para relajar tu mente"_ Sin entender de que iba todo, Maggie prendió una linterna... su luz era azul... un azul profundo que removía feas y aun frescas heridas. Ante las luces y el movimiento que producían Glenn y Sasha se despertaron... _"Que hacen..."_ se pudo escuchar salir de los labios de Glenn... sin respuesta alguna decidió ir a comprobar. Vio las linternas y la nota, sin comprender prendió la linterna apuntando hacia el techo... a diferencia de Maggie y Daryl, él no se quedo mudo por su color... las palabras escritas en el techo lo hicieron... Sasha se unió a ellos y comenzaron a leer una a una las frases escritas a lo largo y ancho del techo...

_"Fui abandonado a mi suerte"__...__"Detrás de mi queda el pasado y todo fue real"_... Sasha tomo otra linterna y comenzó a iluminar las paredes... el resto del grupo se levanto... _"y los muros siguen derrumbándose en la ciudad que amamos"_... sin decir palabra alguna comenzaron a leer frase a frase... _"No voy a rendirme"_... _"Sigo mi camino siendo la que soy"_...frases que partieron su corazón " te amare para siempre"... frases y frases de alientos, de vivencias, de locuras... para eso era la pintura... dejas tu huella en el lugar... _"Si cierras los ojos, casi parece que nada a cambiado"_... Daryl siguió recorriendo a lo largo y ancho del almacén leyendo cada frase que habían plasmado sobre ellas... _"Se que puedo volar"_ _"amistades que sobreviven a esto son para toda la vida"_... algunas eran tan locas que rieron a leerlas en voz alta... _"se que me tienes ganas nena"_ _"besas horrible"_... a medida que seguían escarbando entre las frases, el amanecer se hacia cada vez mas evidente...

Cuando finalmente el sol salio, decidieron que era momento de partir, entre su recorrido de la madrugada encontraron un mapa que señalaba un viejo centro militar que daba acogida... todos los que llegaban a ese lugar parecían ir después al centro militar, ya que también habían frases diciendo "los esperamos en la siguiente parada"... Después de haber reído y llorado toda la madrugada parecían haberse sacado un peso de encima...

Todos comenzaron a salir del almacén, algo renovados y relajados... cuando ya estaban un par de cuadras lejos Daryl decidió regresar por algo que se le había quedado... sin entender que ocurría Rick decidió acompañarlo... Cuando entraron nuevamente al almacén... Daryl cogió un vote de pintura y una brocha... se acerco a una pared y en grande escribió _**"Hace Falta Valor Para Decir Adiós..."**_

* * *

**_Hola! muchas gracias por leer este pequeño one shot... lo hice en honor a mi personaje favorito fallecido... Beth! T-T_**

**_Me gusta mucho la serie, y si me siento inspirada escribiré otros pequeñitos fic_**

**_Dejen reviews, me agrada ver que piensan de el!_**


End file.
